


Tiny Heart

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, Prompt Fill, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Little Sammy freaking out and having a panic attack after seeing a clown in the mall - Dean taking him aside and putting Sam's hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Heart

Dean feels the tugging on his sleeve. It’s not something he’s unused to, just what Sammy does to get his attention, but this time he realises it seems more forceful and insistent than usual. Dean frowns concernedly and looks down. “Sammy?” The younger boy has turned pale, small fist balled tightly into the fabric of Dean’s jacket, and something flips over in Dean’s stomach as he realises his brother is shaking. “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like it, Dean,” Sam replies with a sniffle, voice quiet and choked. “Please, make it go away…”

Dean looks up, eyes darting round as he wonders what danger Sam has spotted, but he can’t see anything out of place in the packed mall. There’s a bunch of kids their age gathered round watching a clown, parents looking on from a short distance while shoppers generally divert around them, but it all seems perfectly ordinary…until Dean realises the clown is exactly what Sam is fearfully staring at. “It’s just a clown, Sammy,” Dean says reassuringly, giving his brother’s shoulder a squeeze, but Sam still looks on the brink of tears.

“What’s wrong with its face?” Sam whispers, before burying his own in Dean’s jacket. Dean drapes an arm protectively around his brother while shooting the clown – who’s obliviously handing out balloons – a glare. It does have an ugly face, with that obscenely bloated red mouth and creepy pale skin. Face paint or not, Dean’s angry with it for scaring Sammy.

“Hey, it’s alright. We can leave,” Dean says, tugging on his brother’s hand to lead him away. He knows they can’t go find dad, who’s not picking them up from the mall until after he’s finished doing whatever, but he knows he can get Sam somewhere safe. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you, Sammy. Not while I’m here.” He leads his brother away and round a corner until the clown is out of sight, and then bends down to Sam’s eye level to check on him. There’s tears staining the younger boy’s cheeks and he’s breathing far too quickly.

“Dean…” Sam half sobs, and Dean places firm, comforting hands on each of Sam’s shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s gone now,” Dean says, meeting his eyes, but he can still see Sam’s lower lip quivering. “Shh, Sammy,” he soothes, reaching for Sam’s hand to do what he knows always calms Sam down. Dean moves his brother’s small hand to rest in the centre of his chest - the same spot where Sam likes to rest his head to go to sleep – so that he’s able to feel Dean’s heartbeat below his palm. Sam sniffles again, but he seems to be watching Dean with more curiosity now than he is afraid. “You know what this is?” Dean asks, and Sam nods.

“Your heartbeat,” the smaller boy answers quietly.

“Exactly. And you can feel that it’s strong, yeah? That means everything’s alright. I’m going to protect you.”

Sam feels the beats silently for a few moments, staring at the spot where his hand rests on Dean’s chest, and then quite suddenly he moves to wrap his arms all the way around his brother instead. It takes Dean by surprise, but the older boy can’t help but smile as he feels Sam press close against him and hold on tight. They’re at the right height difference for Sam’s ear to come to rest directly over Dean’s heart, and Dean knows that’s what Sam’s listening for as he clings on.

“It’s saying _thump thump…”_ Sam mumbles into Dean’s chest, and Dean smiles affectionately.

“And yours is saying _thumpthumpthump_ ,” Dean replies, able to feel Sam’s heart fluttering against his side like a trapped bird, but it’s gradually slowing. “Everything okay now?” Dean asks when he feels Sam’s heartbeat has steadied, and the younger boy has pulled back again.

“I think so,” Sam replies, staring up at his big brother with wide, innocent eyes.

The look of adoration there melts Dean’s heart. “Alright. Shall we go get ice cream?” Dean asks, and Sam’s face lights up. The clown evidently is no longer bothering him.

“Yes please, Dean, let’s!”

Dean grins widely as he takes hold of his brother’s tiny hand once more. “Alright. Come on, it’s this way.”


End file.
